Conventionally, in a mobile phone, when a mail or the like is received, a receipt notification is displayed on a standby screen. Also, when a mail or the like is received while a user is using an application of the mobile phone, a receipt notification is displayed on an application screen.
Among these, the following two methods are the mainstream as the display methods of receipt notifications during application activation.
In a first receipt notification display method, as shown in FIG. 1A, during application activation, a PICT 102 using a small icon is displayed at a corner of an application screen 100 so as to inform receipt.
In a second receipt notification display method, as shown in FIG. 1B, even during application activation, receipt is prioritized over the application, and a receipt notifying message 104 is displayed on the front of the application screen 100 in addition to display of the PICT 102.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2000-083282    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2003-008698